candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 1148/@comment-24693751-20150904015449
I'm so confused right now. I seem to have different versions of this level than everyone else on different platforms. Before I get into the actual results of my tries, I just have to share how bizarre this is & I have a question that hopefully someone can answer for me. So I started out playing on my iPad which is the only platform that seems to be the same as the rest of yours, I had 5 colors. However, I didn't notice anyone mentioning the icing. On iPad my icing was just a single layer. Anyway I'd already played a cpl of times before I read the comments and realized it was 5 colors. When I read how much easier it is on PC, I switched to that. However I was still struggling, played 5 games on it & wasn't getting anywhere. It was only later that I realized that on PC I STILL had 5 colors(and the single icing layer so it was completely different from what the page is showing). I'm not a very visual person which is why I don't really notice the # of colors unless alerted to it. It is as only when I switched to mobile, that I realized my iPad and PC versions were the same. Now it gets even weirder...on mobile I only had 4 colors and double layer icing! When I realized how much easier it was on mobile, I went back and looked closely at both iPad and PC to make sure I was correct in the discrepancies. Before I go on my question is this.... I play via Facebook all the time(on all platforms) because that's what connects and allows me to stay on the same level in all of them. Yet PC is the only time I play directly through FB, meaning I sign into FB to play CC on my PC. So my question is, when others say they're playing on PC are they doing the same? That's what I always assumed but is there another way to play on PC not through FB? I just can't understand why my experience on PC would be different from everyone else's. And I'm even further confused why my mobile would match exactly the description of what it says on here for PC and not match others experience who have commented. Very very strange, all of it. So with all that confusion going on..it ended up taking me 12 times to pass lol! I played 5 on iPad, 5 on PC/FB(wondering the whole time what was wrong with me because I didn't realize I was still playing with 5 colors and was thinking how everyone had said it was so easy and meanwhile I was finding it as difficult as on iPad). Then I finally switched to mobile & passed on my 2nd try. I didn't notice that there were only 4 colors on until I'd passed & all the cascades started! I did notice though the double icing blockers and was already confused. Anyway when I finally did pass, I did so with 3 stars & 960,440 points! I had some moves left over too but wasn't really paying attention. Maybe it's just me but even with the 4 colors, I didn't pass the first time so I don't agree that it's nearly impossible not to win every time. In fact the game I did pass on, I did so because I was able to make 3 color bomb/color bomb combos. So obviously it's a bit hard for me to rate this one & need to break it up your # of colors. I think with 4 colors it's SW easy (I know I'm in the minority there with most finding it easy or very easy but that is my personal feeling). With 5 colors I agree with most that it's Insanely Hard. Btw one more question, what is a "sprinkle spark"? When I was playing on PC it said I'd "opened one" but then I didn't hear anymore about it. Would appreciate any feedback on this one! Thanks in advance ��